Code: Halloween
by Felikis
Summary: Odd lo pasa muy mal en Halloween. ¿Logrará tener un día tranquilo?


_Bueno, en un arrebato de originalidad (sarcasmo :P) he decidido escribir un relato breve de Halloween, con más cantidades de humor que de miedo. No es el mejor texto que me sale, pero no estaba muy inspirado… en fin, ahí os va, y que lo disfrutéis con salud._

Odd corría. Tenía una jauría de lobos tras él. Enfrente, bosque. Detrás, bosque. A los lados, bosque. Estaba rodeado por miles y miles de árboles. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, y mucho menos cómo salir. Sólo sabía que se estaba cansando. En ese momento, tropezó. Le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta, antes de ver a uno de los lobos saltando sobre él.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Se despertó, empapado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación de Kadic. Ulrich Stern, su compañero, se estaba levantando.

- ¿Mala noche? – le preguntó.

- Horrible… cada vez que se acerca el día de Halloween… - respondió Odd.

- ¿Se acerca? ¡Es esta noche!

- ¡Noooooooooooo!

Ulrich rió ante la reacción de su compañero.

- No es para tanto…

- ¿No es para tanto? ¡Si a los tres años tus primos mayores te hubieran gastado la broma de entrar al salón y encontrarte a todos con cuchillos clavados…!

- Vaya…

- No, "vaya" no. Fue horrible. Y fue el día de Halloween… lo tengo grabado a fuego en la mente.

- ¡Pero si tu eres especialista en cine de terror! – dijo Ulrich.

- Y qué. No es por el terror, es por el día… pero bueno.

Odd respiró profundamente.

- Soy Odd De La Robbia. No voy a dejar que nadie pueda gastarme una broma en el día de hoy.

- Como veas… ¿puedes dejarme unos calcetines? – preguntó Ulrich – los míos los tengo todos en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

- De acuerdo.

Odd se acercó al cajón y lo abrió.

- ¡Aggggggggg!

Una cabeza reducida surgió del cajón. Odd se echó para atrás de tal forma que se chocó con la pared.

Ulrich se rió. Se acercó al cajón y sacó la cabeza. Llevaba un muelle en la parte inferior.

- ¡Sabía que sería una buena idea!

- ¡Capullo, te voy a…!

- ¡Socorrooooooooooooooooo!

Un grito resonó desde el pasillo. Odd y Ulrich salieron corriendo.

En la pared había un mensaje escrito con lo que parecía… sangre. "Temed, estudiantes, temed".

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Eso es pintura roja! ¡Nadie puede asustarse con eso! – dijo Odd, avanzando a la pared -. Un momento… huele como si de verdad fuera…

Se giró y varios hilillos de sangre empezaron a caer desde el techo. Odd salió corriendo y se metió en el baño.

Jadeando, se acercó a los grifos y se mojó la cara. Había notado que ese olor era de sangre. ¿Sería todo una broma? Nadie podía ir a la tienda y pedir que le vendiesen litros de sangre para Halloween.

Se metió en uno de los retretes, se sentó, e intentó pensar.

- Vamos a ver… debo estar alerta… parece que pre…

¡ÑIEEEEEECK! Un chirrido sonó desde la puerta.

- ¿Ho-hola? ¿Ha-hay alguien?

Nadie respondió.

- Vale… alguien pretende asustarme… pues nada, le veré entrar, así que estaré alerta para cualquier monstruo…

Se levantó, se subió los pantalones, y asomó la cabeza. Miró a los lados… nadie.

- Vale… pretende que salga… pues lo tiene claro, se que no ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAG!

Algo le había agarrado los costados desde atrás. Sin detenerse a mirar, salió corriendo, pero casi al llegar a la puerta, un hombre-lobo rugía hacia él. Odd se tiró al suelo, cerró los ojos y gritó. Hasta que escuchó unas risas. Abrió los ojos.

Milly e Hiroki se estaban riendo. Hiroki llevaba en la mano una máscara de hombre-lobo.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios…?

- ¡Feliz Halloween, Odd! ¡Esto es por hacernos ver la película de _Sau_ sabiendo que odiamos el cine de terror.

- Le pedimos permiso al director Delmas. Entramos, y mientras Hiroki esperaba aquí, me colé por loe huecos del suelo. Así pude agarrarte desde atrás y… el resto, ya lo sabes.

Odd estaba furioso.

- No me lo puedo creer… hasta los niños me toman el pelo… voy a ver a la única persona con cabeza de Kadic…

Volvió a su habitación. Ulrich ya no estaba. Se cambió de ropa en un minuto. Salió al pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto de Jeremy. Llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – respondió la voz de Jeremy.

Entró, pero lo que vio, le dejó paralizado. Jeremy tenía las manos y el pecho cubiertos con sangre, y en la mano llevaba un cuchillo gordo. Yumi estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, y una herida profunda en el pecho. Aelita colgaba de una cuerda que tenía atada al cuello.

Odd se quedó blanco.

- Hola, Odd. Te estaba esperando – dijo Jeremy, dirigiéndose hacia él.

- No… no… Odd avanzó y empujó a Jeremy.

Se lanzó a por Yumi, pero notó que no respiraba. Se levantó y acudió a socorrer a Aelita, pero estaba muy pálida, y su cuerpo, frío.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho, desgraciado?

- No te preocupes… te vas a reunir muy pronto con ellas – dijo Jeremy, mientras sacaba un hacha de su armario.

Jeremy miró la hoja del hacha, antes de sacar una manzana, ponerla en el suelo, y cortarla en dos pedazos de un solo hachazo.

- ¡Bueno, esto está listo! Dime, Odd… ¿el corte lo quieres por encima o por debajo de la nuez?

Odd agarró a Jeremy por las manos, para intentar impedirle usar el hacha. Jeremy empezó a reírse.

- ¡¿De qué te ries?

- De lo tonto que eres… jajajajajaja.

Jeremy logró librarse de Odd, y tiró el hacha al suelo. Yumi se levantó y se quitó un pequeño tubo que contenía el líquido que parecía sangre.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Jeremy fue un estante, donde había un proyector, y lo apagó. Con eso, se vió que Aelita, que se había empezado a reir y se quitaba la cuerda, estaba subida a una silla de color verde. De hecho, gran parte de la habitación estaba cubierta de sábanas verdes.

- ¡Efectos visuales del cine! ¿No conocías el truco de las pantallas verdes?

- Hijos de… ¿se puede saber que os pasa?

- Que estábamos un poco cansados de tus continuas bromas, y quisimos devolverte la pelota – dijo Yumi.

- ¿Y la sangre?

- Una mezcla de pintura roja, y un pequeño compuesto inofensivo que huele como la sangre, como has comprobado.

Ulrich entró en ese momento.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado de torturarle? – preguntó.

- Sí, ya está – dijo Aelita, mientras bajaba de la silla.

- Espero que hayáis terminado con las bromas – dijo Odd, molesto.

- No te preocupes – dijo Jeremy, levantando el hacha -. Sabía que esto me sería útil… bendito _Ibei_… de todas formas, Odd, una persona racional debería saber controlar los impulsos de miedo.

- Einstein, por una vez te voy a hacer caso – respondí Odd -. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Bajaron al comedor. Durante el camino, se toparon con varios alumnos disfrazados, algunos huyendo de otros…

- Es contagioso el efecto de Halloween, ¿no? – comentó Aelita.

- Y cada año va a peor – afirmó Yumi.

En el desayuno no hubo más incidencias. El grupo de amigos estuvo pensando en posibles bromas que podrían gastar a algún miembro de la academia, hasta que…

- ¡Socorro!

William Dunbar entró corriendo en la cafetería y cerró tras él.

- ¡Zombis! ¡Atacan los zombis!

- ¡Claro que sí, campeón! – dijo Odd con sarcasmo.

- ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡Han aparecido bajo tierra!

Odd se levantó.

- ¿Te crees que soy idiota?

- Sí, pero no tiene que ver con esto. ¡Mira!

Odd y el resto se asomaron a las cristaleras. De varias partes de suelo, surgieron en efecto, las figuras de los muertos vivientes.

- ¡Vale, esto ya no tiene gracia! ¡Son tipos disfrazados!

Miró a su grupo de amigos. Sin embargo, parecían sorprendidos.

- A mi no me suenan de nada… - dijo Ulrich

- Cierto… no son de Kadic… - dijo Yumi

- ¿Y si fuera verdad que…? – terció Aelita

Odd volvió a mirar por la ventana. Muchos de los que estaban fuera huían. Algunos tropezaban, y los zombis se acercaron a ellos, impidiéndoles la huida.

- ¡Se acabó!

Odd, desquiciado agarró una de las sillas, abrió la puerta, y se lanzó contra uno de los zombis, rompiéndole la silla en la cabeza… pero fue lo único que se rompió, pues el muerto viviente quedó ileso.

- Soy una persona racional que puede controlar el miedo, soy una persona racional que puede controlar el miedo, soy una persona racional… - pensaba Odd, mientras intentaba huir de los zombis que se acercaban a él.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Estaba rodeado. A lo lejos pudo observar como los zombis se dirigían a por sus amigos, que también habían salido.

- ¡Esto es el fin!

¡FLASH! Un fogonazo de luz le iluminó la cara.

- Se acabó… estoy…

- No, aún no has muerto – resonó la voz de Jeremy.

Al recuperarse del fogonazo, distinguió a Tamiya haciendo fotos… con su cámara con flash. Y a sus amigos, evitando las ganas de reírse.

- … No… me… digáis… que…

- Te lo decimos – dijo una voz tras él.

Sissi, Herb y Nicholas se acercaban cada uno con un ordenador portátil. Odd miró a sus amigos.

- ¿Podéis explicar cómo habéis montado todo esto?

- La semana pasada, monté los robots con material de la fábrica, y con la ayuda de Herb… - dijo Jeremy -, pusimos el control remoto en los portátiles… y los enterramos mientras estabas en el cine, anoche… los demás…. El tendero, el pescadero, el kiokero, el barrendero… ¡todos se animaron a gastarte la broma!

Odd parecía fuera de sí.

- ¡Yo me cago en la madre que os…! ¡Ag!

Se alejó un poco a paso firme, peor se dio la vuelta para gritar:

- ¡Esto no quedará… ah… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Resbaló en uno de los agujeros, y cayó de espaldas.

- ¡Odd!

Todos corrieron hacia él.

Odd estaba en el suelo. Jeremy se agachó para examinarle.

- ¡Tiene pulso, pero no respira!

En ese momento, algo empezó a agitarse a la altura del pecho de Odd.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

Una cabeza de kremlin atravesó la camiseta de Odd. Todos gritaron por el miedo.

Odd se levantó riéndose y dijo:

- ¿De verdad pensabais que no iba a preparar ninguna broma para el día de hoy?


End file.
